ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Garret Dillahunt
| birth_place = Castro Valley, California, U.S. |alma_mater = University of Washington Tisch School of the Arts | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1993–present | spouse = Michelle Hurd | website = }} Garret Lee Dillahunt (born November 24, 1964) is an American actor. He is best known for his work in television for the roles of Simon Escher on Burn Notice, Burt Chance on the Fox sitcom Raising Hope, Ty Walker in the sixth season of Justified, a terminator in Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Matthew Ross in The 4400, Jack McCall and Francis Wolcott in Deadwood, Steve Curtis in ER, and John Dorie in Fear the Walking Dead. In film, Dillahunt has played many major supporting roles in the films The Believer, No Country for Old Men, The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford, The Last House on the Left, Winter's Bone, Looper, and 12 Years a Slave. He starred in seasons one and two of the Amazon Studios drama Hand of God, appeared in a recurring role on The Mindy Project, and is currently appearing on The Guest Book. Early life and education Dillahunt was born in Castro Valley, California, and grew up in Selah, Washington. He has two brothers, Brett and Eric; Eric died in 1981 in Yakima, Washington, as the result of a drunk driving accident.Page 8, Ellensburg Daily Record - Jan 8, 1982 - Google News Archive Search Garret graduated from the University of Washington with a B.A. in journalism and received his M.F.A. in acting from New York University's Graduate Acting Program at the Tisch School of the Arts.Garret Dillahunt profile, imdb.com; accessed February 21, 2014. Career After spending years on and off Broadway,Internet Broadway Database profile for Dillahunt Dillahunt began pursuing television and film roles. He appeared as a regular in several short lived series on ABC and Showtime, and landed guest spots on TV shows such as The X-Files and NYPD BlueGarret Dillahunt Biography at Yahoo! among others, before playing two distinctly different characters on the HBO series Deadwood: Jack McCall in 2004 and Francis Wolcott in 2005. He later had a recurring role on USA Network's The 4400. Dillahunt portrayed Steve Curtis for three seasons on ER (2005–06). Later roles included Dr. Michael Smith on HBO's John from Cincinnati; Cromartie, John Henry and George Laszlo on FOX's Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles; Roman Nevikov, a Russian gangster, on NBC's Life; and Mason Turner, a paralyzed serial killer on Criminal Minds. He played Simon Escher in the Burn Notice third-season finale airing March 4, 2010 on USA, later reprising the role in the show's fourth and seventh seasons. Dillahunt appeared in such films as The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford, No Country for Old Men, The Road, Winter's Bone, The Last House On The Left, TalhotBlonde, and the indie horror film, Burning Bright."UK DVD Stores Will Be Burning Bright This September", Dread Central, July 20, 2010 From 2010 to 2014, Dillahunt co-starred as Burt Chance on the Fox comedy Raising Hope. He began a recurring role on The Mindy Project in 2015 and on The Guest Book in 2017. Dillahunt stars in the 2018 action film Braven directed by Lin Oeding. Dillahunt plays Kassen, the leader of a group of mercenaries and drug runners who retrieve the drug stash and plan to kill Joe Braven and his family. Personal life Dillahunt is married to actress Michelle Hurd. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1964 births Category:Actors from Washington (state) Category:Actors from California Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American web series actors Category:Living people Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:People from Castro Valley, California Category:People from Yakima County, Washington Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:University of Washington alumni Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors